Krait Phantom
The Krait Phantom is a ship manufactured by Faulcon DeLacy. It is a variant of the Krait MkII. Whereas the Krait MkII was conceived as a combat vessel with enough internal compartment flexibility to take on other roles if desired, the Phantom embraces multirole capability at the expense of firepower and internal space. The result is a lighter and faster ship that can nonetheless hold its own in a variety of combat situations, or even be reconfigured into an ideal medium exploration vessel. In a press release announcing the ship's debut, Faulcon DeLacy stated, "The Krait Phantom offers true multi-role capability, allowing it to be customised for combat, mining or trading. And for explorers, its impressive jump range means you really can reach out to the stars. This is a ship that can handle it all."GalNet: Mamba and Krait Phantom Released Overview The Krait Phantom has a more streamlined design than the Krait MkII, with a revamped thruster configuration. While it keeps two medium hardpoints and two large hardpoints, it exchanges the MkII's third large hardpoint, Fighter Hangar capability, and spacious three-canopy cockpit for a 50t reduction in hull mass. In Combat, while sacrificing a good portion of damage output, defence and a fighter hanger when compared to the MkII, the Phantom excels with its higher mobility, which lets it become an agile fighter with decent overall stats. The Krait still has 2 large and 2 medium hardpoints, more than enough damage output to be a serious threat to large ships and combined with its high mobility, the Phantom can be a very deadly vessel. Overall the Phantom makes a fantastic Pirate and Bounty Hunter, but its lack of hardpoints make it a poor choice as an anti-xeno ship. It has less Trading utility than the MkII as it has lower cargo capacity, though it is still very high for a medium ship and its higher jump range can make it a good choice for trading. As a Miner, it is also slightly worse, as it has fewer hardpoints which is a detriment with the changes to mining and lacks a Fighter Bay; a very useful tool for miners. The Phantom excels as an Explorer, with jump ranges slightly higher than the Asp Explorer depending on outfitting and Engineering, but more internal compartment space for a wider variety of modules. The Phantom's two large hardpoints are mounted on the vessel's dorsal surface, behind and flanking the cockpit. The two medium hardpoints are mounted on the underside of the front-most points of the hull, on either side of the cockpit and slightly forward. The primary pilot's seat is located squarely along the centerline of the ship, but the cockpit itself extends from the hull and is slightly under-slung, affording a wide, unobstructed frontal view reminiscent of a Lakon Spaceways ship such as the Asp Explorer. The single secondary pilot seat is placed behind the primary seat. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Krait Phantom. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Krait Phantom was released with the Chapter Four (3.3) update of Elite Dangerous: Beyond on December 11, 2018.Frontier Forums: Beyond - Chapter Four - Release Date Announcement Purchasing it requires owning Elite Dangerous: Horizons. Trivia *The Krait Phantom's existence was accidentally hinted at when its name briefly appeared in the Frontier Store shortly after the release of Beyond Chapter Two (3.1).Frontier Forums: Krait Phantom and Alliance Crusader It was not until the Beyond Chapter Four (3.3) announcement trailer was released that the Krait Phantom was confirmed to be a real ship. *The Krait Phantom may be named after the McDonnell FH Phantom. *Early in its development, the Krait Phantom was internally known as the "Krait MkIII".YouTube: Discovery Scanner 5 - Crafting the Krait *Like the Asp Scout, the Phantom switches the two separate boosters of its more expensive variant for a single large booster. *The Phantom's vectored thrust pitch plates seem to be reversed. When the ship is pitched up, the plates will pitch down, and vice versa. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Beyond_-_Chapter_Four_Announcement File:Beyond - Chapter Four - New Ships Reveal File:Discovery Scanner - Crafting the Krait File:Sagittarius_Eye_Bulletin_-_Krait_Phantom_Launching_Soon File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Beyond_Chapter_4_-_MechanicMan_tours_the_Krait_Phantom File:Elite_Dangerous_-_No_Time_4 File:The Krait Phantom (with Scott Manley) Elite Dangerous Gallery Krait-Phantom-Top-view.png|Krait Phantom top view Krait-Phantom-Top-Rear-view.png|Krait Phantom top view rear Krait-Phantom-Bottom-Rear.png|Krait Phantom bottom rear Krait-Phantom-Rear-Thrusters.png|Krait Phantom thrusters Krait Phantom official nebula.png|Krait Phantom in a nebula Krait Phantom official overhead.png|Krait Phantom ventral surface Krait-Phantom-in-Station-Docked.png|Krait Phantom in a station docked Krait Phantom cockpit interior.png|Krait Phantom cockpit Krait-Phantom-Asteroid-Explosion.png|Krait Phantom deep core asteroid mining Krait-Phantom-Lagrange-Cloud.png|Krait Phantom in a Lagrange Cloud Mining-laser-Krait-Phantom-cockpit.png|Mining laser and Krait Phantom cockpit Neutron-Star-and-Krait-Phantom.png|Neutron star and Krait Phantom Krait-Phantom-midnight-black-paint-job.png|Krait Phantom with midnight black paint job Krait-Phantom-Ship-Asteroids.png|Krait Phantom and asteroids References Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Multipurpose Ships